Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by freedom160
Summary: No summary. Just read. Enjoy!
1. He said he was going to knock

Dawn silently crept over Privet Drive as a somewhat scrawny looking youngman woke from a midsummer's sleep. The teenager had untidy black hair with matching green eyes and large round glasses. His name was Harry Potter. Harry was no run of the mill boy, Harry was a wizard. A famous wizard who's parents were murdered by Voldemort, but when he could not destroy Harry, the one year old little boy was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle, muggles who despise magic. They tried to squeeze the magic out of him but were unsuccessful  
  
Harry stood up walked upstairs and went to his room. He had been at Privet Drive for 3 weeks. He was bored, and when you;re bored you start to dwell on your mind. You daydream about magic and flying broomsticks, but Harry's thoughts were only about Sirius Black. He found himself constantly replaying Sirius's demise in his mind. The red light, Sirius's body slowly falling to the ground towards the veil and then... Harry fell onto his bed when he noticed a letter. He picked it up. "OWL results." he mumbled. He felt butterflies land in his stomach. The letter read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have received 7 O.W.L.S. Below are your results and a list of required items.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
DADA-(110%) =O COMC-(100%) =O Potions-(90%) =E Astronomy-No grade History of Magic-(-15%) =T Divination-( 5%) T  
  
Transfiguration-(97%) =O Herbology-(95%)=O  
  
Total: 7  
  
Here is a list of classes that you are eligible to take (please choose 6)  
  
DADA- (accepts E) COMC- (accepts E) Potions- (accepts O) History of Magic- (accepts all) Divination- (accepts all) Astronomy-(Accepting all) Transfiguration- (accepts E) Herbology- (accepts E)  
  
Transfiguration: Figuring out Transfiguration-By: Susan D'Angelo COMC: Creatures of the Dark-By: Gregory Ferisco Potions: Brewing the Best-By: Helga Neratio Herbology: The Herbology Handbook-By: Jake Winverio Divination: Reading the Skies –By: Stuart Reseda History Of Magic: Hogwarts a History-Unknown Astronomy: Searching the Skies-A guide to monitoring the stars-By Nicole Heratini  
  
Harry sat on the bed in deep concentration "How did I get into Potions" he thought " I only got an E" but before he could figure out why he was let in NEWT potions a beautiful brown owl flew in through the window. "Hello little guy, what's your name" he asked while grabbing the letter. The little creature hooted softly and then flew back out the window. Harry turned his attention to the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Lupin is headed to get you Pack your trunk. HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO KNOCK!!!!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry packed his stuff and then grabbed a couple of chocolate frogs before going to sleep. I'm leaving! He thought happily. He slept wonderfully that night. A blank dreamless sleep. In the morning he groggily got up and grabbed for his glasses. Suddenly he realized that Lupin was coming.  
  
He jumped out of bed scrambled into some jeans and a shirt(that was WAY too large for him I might add) and hurried down the steps. Nobody. Only Aunt Petunia(Dudley and his father were at a wrestling match). Harry walked slowly back up the steps his aunt followed him scolding him and telling him to make her breakfast. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall. Voices. LUPIN. He turned to go downstairs when he remembered the letter. HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO KNOCK. UH OH. Death Eaters were probably surrounding the place. He grabbed his Aunt threw her in his room and then followed. Out of his trunk he grabbed his wand and his Invisibility cloak.  
  
"You," he said pointing to his Aunt," Take this curl up in the corner, Cover yourself completely"  
  
"What is this..this thing" she said pursing her lips.  
  
"It's an Invisibility cloak. Cover up" he replied and ran down the steps.  
  
"Hi Lupin" he called.  
  
"Harry come here" replied the fake Lupin.  
  
"I just have to hold them off till the real Lupin gets here" he thought". I can't possibly stun them all. What if they won't me to leave with them??"  
  
"Let's get going then Harry" said Lupin rather urgently.  
  
"Just like I thought. ARGHH. What am I going to do." Harry thought again.  
  
"Give me a minute" Harry replied "I need to go grab my stuff. Plus I forgot something" and dashed up the stairs.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, some death eaters are here" he whispered into the seemingly empty room." Stay covered"  
  
He then grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore and told Hedwig to quickly and carefully carry it to him. "Don't let the death eaters see you"  
  
He then ran back downstairs.  
  
"Ready" asked the polyjuice Tonks  
  
"Yeah, I shrunk my trunk. It's in my bag."  
  
"Lets go then" she replied.  
  
Harry walked out the door in front of the Death Eaters. Once he was about 5 feet ahead of them he took of at a run. He heard the spells being cast at him from behind but that didn't matter. He just had to run. To get as far away as possible. He kept running until well into night. He had no idea where he was going. He couldn't lead the Death Eaters right to Head Quarters.  
  
In his letter to Dumbledore he had said that he would meet him at Mrs. Figgs house. He had to get back there. Avoiding the Death Eaters would be the hardest part. He took the back Alley ways and crept through the back door of Mrs. Figgs house. He had told Dumbledore to unlock it.  
  
"Ahhh Harry we were hoping you'd get here soon." Said Dumbledore calmly. " I took the liberty of gathering your Aunt and Uncle, and of course your cousin.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at the terrified looks on his relatives' faces. Just as they were going to launch into a thousand questions Dumbledore suggested that they get some rest first. He also told them to spend the night in Mrs. Figgs house in case the Death Eaters come back.  
  
"However," said the old man with that familiar twinkle in his eyes," It would be pleasant if Harry could join me in going to Hogwarts. I'm sure your friends are dying to see you."  
  
Harry smiled and followed Dumbledore to the fire place.  
  
"After you Harry" he said holding out the cup of floo powder. Harry grabbed some and stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He was suddenly lurched forward and then landed with a Thud in Dumbledore's Office.  
  
khhdfdrdytytyhttp:?p=743775#post743775 Report Post IP: Logged 


	2. You could pass for a Weasly with that bl...

Harry got up and brushed the soot off of himself. Dumbledore appeared a moment later and sent Harry off to his dormitory to see Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry!!" cried his bushy haired friend Hermione Granger. "We were so worried."  
  
"Yeah mate Hedwig came flying in so fast you could barely see her" said Ron smiling.  
  
"Harry ,what happened" inquired Hermione.  
  
He preceded to tell them how Ron's letter had probably saved him a LOT of grief, and how he ran to Mrs. Figgs house and covered Aunt Petunia with his Invisibility cloak.  
  
"ARGHHH" he cried.  
  
"What's the matter mate" asked Ron.  
  
"My cloak, I left it with my Aunt. I'll be right back" he yelled as he ran out the door.  
  
He stopped in front of the gargoyle and started naming every candy he had ever heard of.  
  
"Gum Drops, Hershey kisses, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans.......................lollipops"  
  
The gargoyle jumped to the side and Harry ran into Dumbledore's Office.  
  
"Sir" he panted, "My...clo-"before he could finish Dumbledore raised his hand signaling the boy to be silent.  
  
"It is right here" he said holding up the cloak. "Mrs. Figg just sent it. It is not harmed in the least." Smiling he popped Lemon Drop into his mouth. "Would you like one" he asked. Harry shook his head no. "I suggest you get some rest then." He replied.  
  
Harry walked back to his dormitory to find Ron and Hermione still up.  
  
"We should go to bed guys" he said "We might go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and it's already 3:00am"  
  
"I guess your right Harry but can I talk to you a little first. I need to ask you something." Said Hermione.  
  
"Sure, I need to ask you something too" replied Harry as Ron walked up the steps to bed. As soon as they heard the door shut they started talking.  
  
"You go first Harry" said Hermione stubbornly.  
  
"Fine, Hermione over the summer I was thinking.......Never mind it's dumb." Stated Harry.  
  
"No it's not Harry. Go on." replied Hermione.  
  
"Well, do you maybe want to go to Hogsmeade with me the first trip we have." asked Harry blushing.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione trying to suppress her laughter." I always do"  
  
"No I mean, on a.......date." said Harry.  
  
"Oh...." She replied no longer laughing but turning a brilliant shade of Gryffindor scarlet.  
  
"You know you could pass for a Weasley with that blush 'Mione" said Harry starting to laugh.  
  
"Oh be quiet" she said laughing and playfully hitting him with a pillow. After a minute or two of intense pillow fighting the pair calmed.  
  
"So what do you say?" asked Harry  
  
"Sure, but we have to break it to Ron........somehow" she replied.  
  
"Why don't we sleep on it" said Harry.  
  
"Ok" she replied and bounded up the steps. Harry made his way to his own dormitory, practiced his occulmency, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning Harry got up slipped into some clothes and headed down the steps and out of the Common room to the Great Hall. Not to his surprise Hermione was already down there. In place of the four tables was one rather small table in the middle covered with food. Harry went and took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hi 'Mione" he said.  
  
"Hi. Sleep Well?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" he replied.  
  
About a half an hour later Ron came down into the Great Hall. After he ate Hermione held out a portkey. The three of them grabbed it and were instantly transported to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. 


	3. Sorting

Chapter 3- Uhhh  
  
"Hi guys," said George putting away some candy and walking over to them.  
  
"Like the new store?" asked his twin Fred.  
  
"Wow!" cried Harry.  
  
"Oh and we haven't forgotten about your little help Harry. You own one third of our store," said George.  
  
Harry didn't hear them, he was too busy looking around. After they had bought their fill of jokes they headed outside to Flourish and Botts.  
  
"Looks like all we need this year are books. That's odd," stated Hermione.  
  
After buying all their books they happily headed to get Ice Cream. Once they sat down Hermione gave Harry a "lets tell him now," look and then turned to face Ron.  
  
"Wad did I do now?" he asked with a mouth full of Ice Cream.  
  
"Nothing. We were just wondering if you had a date for the first visit to Hogsmeade?" replied Hermione  
  
"Oh yeah I was going to tell you guys. Parvati and I are going. I guess you guys will be on your own then," he stated.  
  
Once they had eaten all the ice cream they could possibly scarf down they went back To W.W.W. (Weasley Wizard Wheezes) and portkeyed back to Hogwarts. Three days later the trio took the familiar route to the Great Hall. It was loud with the chattering of students catching up from over the summer. Professor McGonagall walked down the center and placed the sorting hat on the three-legged school. It opened its mouth and began to sing:  
  
'As the day turns to night,  
  
We must all as one, unite.  
  
Fall apart and we'll surely fail,  
  
Stand together and we will prevail.  
  
I warned you last year; you took no heed,  
  
Most of you disagreed.  
  
If you don't listen I won't waste the time,  
  
Making this long rhyme.  
  
Godric and Salazar once were friends,  
  
But everything at one point ends.  
  
Rowena and Helga watched in despair,  
  
As Slytherin left without a care.  
  
I only hope that this year,  
  
You understand my fear.  
  
Now that my plea is through,  
  
Let's see where I will place you.  
  
"That was short," whispered Ron as Professor McGonagall got ready to call the first years.  
  
"Violet Brown," she called as a Lavender mini-me walked nervously up to the sorting hat.  
  
"Slytherin!" yelled the sorting hat.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Lavender incredulously.  
  
"Mark Evans,"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
And so the sorting continued on and on until Dumbledore finally stood.  
  
"I was going to go on with my usually start of term announcements, but it looks like Mr. Weasley is ready to eat so my announcements will have to wait. Let the feast begin." He said smiling warmly.  
  
Immediately food appeared on the tables and everyone began eating. After they had all been well fed Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"Now that we are fed I'd like to first announce that our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, due to certain circumstances will temporarily be me. Secondly I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden forest is as the name implies forbidden. Also Mr. Filch has updated his list of forbidden items to include ALL Weasley Wizard Wheezes items. Good Night."  
  
Ron and Hermione hurried to lead the first years to the dormitories. They soon reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Bumblebee," said Hermione offhandedly.  
  
They entered the common room and ran upstairs to get some sleep before NEWT classes the next morning. 


	4. Chapter 4Part 1

Chapter 4-  
  
Harry woke early again the next day. Back to the normal routine he thought. He groggily got out of bed, slipped on his glasses and got into his uniform. He then hurriedly headed down to the Great Hall. He was finished by the time Ron and Hermione came down and Professor McGonagall had handed out the schedules.  
  
"Yes" exclaimed Harry "Double Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing and no potions until later this afternoon"  
  
"I wonder if Dumbledore will find a teacher for it soon" pondered Hermione.  
  
"Who knows" said Ron yawning.  
  
"Bloody Hell!! Is that the time? Class starts in 3 minutes a Defense Against the dark arts is on the other side of the castle" said Hermione checking her watch(she had bought it in Diagon Alley).  
  
Gathering their books the trio ran to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"Ahh, there you three are. Have a seat you're just on time." said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Now today I thought it would be nice to work on Expecto Patronum. Can anyone tell me what a patronos is?" he asked.  
  
Instantly Hermione's hand was in the air.  
  
"Miss Granger"  
  
"It is a defensive spell used to ward off Dementors. It usually takes the form of an animal and is produced by happy thoughts." She stated.  
  
"Excellent definition Miss Granger 5 points to Gryffindor." he said smiling, "Now sit for a moment and think of the happiest thought you have"  
  
After a moment Dumbledore spoke again "Now continue to think of your happy thought, lift your wand and chant Expecto Patronum."  
  
By the end of class only 3 students were given homework.  
  
-Rest of chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
